Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band parallel rendering technique of print data.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various techniques to increase the speed of rendering of a page of print data (PDL data) received from a host computer or the like have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-158951 has disclosed an image processing apparatus in which one core generates intermediate data of one page from PDL data corresponding to the page for each band and a plurality of cores parallelly performs rendering of the intermediate data of different bands.
There is a case where PDL data includes image data as part of the component of a page. Further, there is a case where the image data such as this is arranged across a plurality of bands. In order to perform band parallel processing of image data across a plurality of bands by using the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-158951 described above, it is necessary to divide the image data for each band, generate intermediate data for each divided image corresponding to each band, and perform rendering. Consequently, the processing cost increases.